Feliz Cumpleaños Draco
by sagiie
Summary: Draco Malfoy pide un deseo y al despertar se da cuenta de que ya no esta en su habitacion de hogwarts sino en una cama con su mayor enemiga a su lado
1. Chapter 1

¡Feliz cumpleaños Draco!

**DRACO MALFOY**

Me encontraba en la torre de astronomía al lado de la única que quería estar a mi lado, la soledad. Mi mirada se poso en el gran firmamento estrellado como cualquier noche en la que mis pesadillas no me daban tregua lo que era casi todas las noches.

Los días en que el apellido Malfoy era respetado y temido se los había llevado la guerra, ahora yo un Malfoy se había visto en la necesidad de volver a Hogwarts con tal de no pisar Azcaban para cursar el séptimo año como una única condición para seguir conservando mi libertad condicional, o y por si fuera poco todo esto era gracias al benefactor y buen sabaritano de Potter que había declarado a mi favor y no olvidemos a su amiguita la sangr…

Corte de raíz esos pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de cómo estuve a punto de llamarla de nuevo aunque fuera en mi mente yo me había prometido cambiar en cierta manera eso fue lo último que le prometí a la gran señora Narcisa Malfoy olvidar todos mis prejuicios y tratar de ver el mundo con nuevos ojos ya que las antiguas costumbres de los sangre pura son los mejores solo me habían traído desgracia y con ellos no había llegado a ninguna parte si no todo lo contrario ahora estaba atascado aquí.

Ahora aquí estaba yo un sangre pura al que la mayoría sino es que todos veían solo con desprecio y era señalado como un vil traidor, solo una sola mirada castaña me contemplaba con lástima y eso era lo peor de todo, ella se atrevía a mirarme de esa forma a mí un Malfoy. Si mi vida era un asco hasta los de mi propia casa me señalaban como si fuese la peste, todos a los que un día considere "mis amistades" o estaban huyendo del país o muertos lo que no me dejaba muchas opciones para establecer algún tipo de lazo con alguien como si yo lo quisiera. Era en estos momentos cuando me daba cuenta de lo vacía y sola mi vida era, ahora entendía él porque decían que el dinero no compraba la felicidad ni la traía ahora daría lo que fuera para que aquellos años regresaran cuando todo el mundo quería un poco de mi atención y… ¡Ba! Me estaba engañando yo mismo, mi mundo siempre se había basado en mentiras y miedo tal vez después de todo ya era libre de cierta forma y ya no tendría que estar a la sombra de mi padre ya que él estaba ahora mismo pudriéndose en una celda de Azcaban. Le di un trago a mi botella de whiskey de fuego de la mejor cosecha de toda Irlanda que había tomado prestado de las cocinas de la escuela y me senté apoyando mi espalda contra la pared de piedra sentado en el gran ventanal por el que solo 2 años atrás Albus Dumblendor había caído.

Bebí casi la mitad de la botella cuando la melancolía me invadió por lo ciego y solo que había estado toda mi vida, y es así en las peores cuando te das cuenta de lo que verdaderamente es lo que valen las cosas porque siempre me burle tanto de Potter por no tener familia como de la comadreja por ser un pobretón pero al final el pobretón era yo porque ellos tenían amigos que eran capases de estar a tu lado y enfrentarse a la muerte sí ahora hasta Granger era famosa quién había demostrado ser mejor bruja que muchos sangre pura a pesar de sus orígenes muggle.

Mañana sería un día como cualquier otro para todos menos para mí porque era mi cumpleaños número 18. Me di cuenta con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro que no habría ni felicitaciones, ni abrazos, ni regalos, bueno de todas formas no es que los fuera a extrañas tanto salvo lo tercero y las cartas de felicitaciones de mi madre, una mujer que siempre había sido fría conmigo toda mi vida y a quién yo había llegado a despreciar de cierta manera por dejar que padre abusara de ella, que estúpido fui, cuando había crecido y comprendido la gravedad de la verdad supe que ella fue una mujer muy valerosa que hasta con su último aliento trato de hacer de mi alguien mejor. Una mujer que había muerto en las manos de su propia hermana siendo torturada hasta la muerte después de la captura de Potter y sus amigos para luego la loca de Bella quemar hasta dejar solo cenizas de la gran mansión Malfoy.

Solo escombros quedaban de aquel santuario de las artes oscuras al que siempre sentí que no encajaba y por ello me esforzaba el doble para tratar de cubrir con las expectativas de padre. Lo único que verdaderamente extrañaría de ese lugar era el invernadero donde las rosas de madre crecían en el cual había sido el único lugar en que de verdad yo tenía recuerdos, cuando madre y yo aún pasábamos tiempo juntos antes de cumplir los 7, después de aquel invierno padre contrato tutores para una mayor educación para mí y ella había comenzado a ser fría inclusive conmigo.

Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente en ese instante, mañana sería mi cumpleaños y nadie me extrañaría así que ¿qué caso tuviera seguir? Me acabe lo último de la botella de un solo tragó y la estrelle contra el piso, me subí la manga de la camisa del uniforme de mi brazo izquierdo y me quede mirando el tatuaje que me condenaba como un cobarde burlándose de mí, me enfurecí y tome un trozó del vidrio de la botella y lo hundí en mi muñeca hasta que la sangre comenzó a manar de la herida lo retire, esa sangre por la que tantos habían asesinado y otros muchos asesinados, era solo eso, simple sangre, del color del carmesí.

Cerré los ojos y recordé la batalla, uno de los escenarios de mis pesadillas, el otro era este lugar y la mansión Malfoy. Recordé esa noche cuando la batalla había acabado y me ofrecí a llevar los cuerpos a la enfermería para que fueran trasladados hasta San Mungo y de ahí a sus familias cuando ya no había cuerpos que más recoger el terreno, estos terrenos habían quedado manchados de rojo, y preguntó ahora ¿podría alguien identificar a quién le perteneció toda esa sangre mestizos, impuros o puros? La respuesta era sencilla no. Todos esos grandes magos y brujas que habían muerto eran todos humanos al fin y al cabo, abrí mis ojos de nuevo y me quede viendo las constelaciones por un rato cuando el mareo hizo que los cerrada de nuevo, este sería el triste y patético final de Draco Malfoy y con él la línea Malfoy se extinguiría para siempre.

Trate de abrir mis ojos y ver por última vez el firmamento antes de que la oscuridad me envolviera, cuando lo hice pude ver una gran estrella fugaz y como un niño pequeño pedí un deseo ya que nada perdía con intentarlo.

Deseo estar con mi familia—dije en un susurro y luego deje que la oscuridad me envolviera llevándose con ella todo el dolor.

…..

Fui despertando poco a poco de mi sueño solo para sentir las sabanas de seda de mi cama en mi piel, me di cuenta al moverme que traía puesto el pantalón del pijama como rara ya que acostumbraba a dormir desnudo, solo fue un sueño me dije cuando sentí moverme a alguien más en mi cama a mi lado y luego un leve murmullo que sin duda era de una mujer. Abrí mis ojos y me tope con la oscuridad pues las cortinas del dosel de la cama estaban cerradas. Tal vez después de todo los chicos me había traídp a alguien para celebrar mi cumpleaños después de todo no se cumplen 18 todos los días. Sentí a mi compañera moverse hasta amoldar sus suaves curvas a mi cuerpo más duro y este despertó de inmediato, no sabía quién era ella pero su aroma me embriagaba.

La tome de la cintura y la voltee haciendo que quedara sobre su espalda, bese su cuello y su aroma a vainilla inundo mis sentidos trace un camino de besos por su escote y me di cuenta que llevaba encima una de mis camisas, después de todo si habíamos tenido acción anoche, con una sonrisa empecé a desabrochar los botones superiores de mi camisa y tome uno de sus pechos con una mano, note que no era mi muy grande ni muy pequeño solo era perfecto ya que llenaba mi palma completamente, mordisquee el lóbulo de su oreja y deje a mi otra mano vagar más abajo hasta más allá de su vientre plano hasta que pude sentir su excitación un suspiro de su parte me dijo que mis atenciones le agradaban y que estaba despertando.

No le di tregua a pesar de sus deviles protestas de que me detuviera y seguí con mis juegos hasta llevarla a la cúspide cuando estaba listo para entrar en acción y darme a mi alivio un ruido extraño me paralizo, venía justo de fuera era como un gato maullando, no, no era un gato parecía más un…

Demonios el bebe ya se despertó—dijo mi compañera de cama, esperen ¿bebe?

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que pasaba ella movió las cortinas haciendo que la luz que se colaba por entre la ventana entrara y me diera en el rostro, lleve una mano para cubrir mis ojos de la luz y cuando pude acostumbrarme a ella y abrir mis ojos me quede helado y con la boca abierta.

La mujer que estaba a mi lado tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, ni muy delgada ni gorda solo perfecta, devore su cuerpo curvilíneo desnudo con mí mirada hambrienta, deje vagar mis ojos por sus largas piernas, sus caderas estrechas, su vientre plano, sus pechos perfectos, su cabello enmarañado, ¿enmarañado? Si ella lo tenía un tanto ondulado pero no mucho hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros de un rico color castaño, pero eso no era lo que me tenía en aquel estado sino su rostro, era ella, era…

¿Granger?—grazne con la voz ronca, si era ella no cabía duda eran sus mismos ojos miel los que tantas veces mire con desprecio no podía equivocarme quise preguntarle que rayos hacia ella en mi habitación pero me di cuenta de mi error al ver alrededor y notar que esa no era para nada mi habitación esta era el doble o triple más grande con un escritorio al fondo, chimenea, sala privada y otras cosas que ocupaban el lugar además de a gran cama con dosel.

Aún atontado pose mi mirada de nuevo en ella solo para darme cuenta que se había puesto de nuevo mi camisa, aunque jamás a había visto antes supe que era mía, brinque un poco cuando ese ruido se volvió a escuchar pero antes de que pudiera preguntar ella había salido por el vestidor que daba a la otra habitación y… ¿Qué rayos hacia yo y con Granger en la mansión que había sido reducida a cenizas un años atrás en la recamara principal?

Salí de mi estado de atolondramiento y me senté a la orilla de la cama llevándome las manos a mi cabellera ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí? Lo último que recordaba era beber en la torre de astronomía y sangre… mire mi brazo izquierdo y si ahí estaba el tatuaje de la calavera con la serpiente aunque se veía un tanto descolorido pero eso no fue lo que hizo que abriera los ojos como platos sino la fina cicatriz que parecía ahora vieja y casi descolorida que partía al tatuaje justo por la mitad. Con mi mano derecha temblorosa trace la fina cicatriz, ¿Qué había pasado aquí? Y fue cuando recordé la estrella fugaz y el deseo que pedí.

¡Feliz cumpleaños querido papa, feliz cumpleaños a ti!—cantaron Granger con un bebe en brazos quién para mi sorpresa era rubio con los ojos grises de menos de 1 año y a su lado estaba una pequeña rubiecita de unos 4 años con los ojos miel al igual a los de Granger y un niño con el cabella castaño pero lacio con los ojos grises de unos 6 o 7 años.

Los pequeños para mi sorpresa se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron y cuando mire al bebe que sostenía Granger con mucho cuidado en sus brazos y luego mire sus ojos miel y supe de alguna manera que esto estaba bien y era lo correcto.

Feliz cumpleaños papi—dijeron los pequeños en mis brazos y pensé que si esto era alguna clase de sueño no quería despertar jamás.


	2. Realidad y algo más

DRACO MALFOY

Vamos niños vayan a cambiarse para desayunar—escuche la voz de Hermio… digo de Granger, mire como los pequeños algo reticentes a abandonar mis brazos salían de la habitación con un "Sí mama". Cuando se fueron sentí un enorme vacío en el pecho que no pude explicar, esos niños sí pueden que fueran mis hijos solo había que mirarlos y luego a mí para encontrar el parecido pero a pesar de que no les conocía supe al verles que serían una parte muy importante en mi vida. El pequeño que Granger sostenía en sus brazos se movía y alzaba sus bracitos en mi dirección, miré a Granger de nuevo pero ella no me miraba a mí sino al bebé, aún no podía creer como fue que termine casado y con ella, tenía que averiguar en qué fecha estaba y saber que esto era realidad y no solo un sueño producto de mi borrachera.

Tu también Draco Malfoy ya es tarde—dijo ella estuve a punto de alegar que nadie le daba órdenes a un Malfoy pero tuve que morderme la lengua al ver su expresión con el ceño fruncido y recordé que esa misma expresión podía antes de que empezáramos a pelear en la escuela, y ni se diga de sus argumentos estaba seguro que casi podía ver su cerebro trabajar como esos relojes muggles no es que les conociera pero si yo le alegaba era segura una discusión y ni quería que ese bebé que traía en brazos presenciara eso.

¿Draco estas escuchándome?—dijo acercándose y sacándome de mis pensamientos cuando paso una mano por enfrente de mi rostro, no supe porque pero algo me hizo tomar su mano ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Me quede viendo sus ojos mieles por un rato-¿Draco estas bien?

Si claro ya voy—dije como un completo idiota ¿Por qué jamás me había dado cuenta de que sus ojos eran tan fascinantes como el color del whisky?

Bien iré a cambiar al bebé no tardo—y con eso salió de la habitación, me pare para seguirla pero mi reflejo en el espejo me detuvo, definitivamente él que me devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado del espejo de cuerpo completo era una versión mía pero más madura, seguía luciendo un cuerpo fabuloso a pesar de los años pero bueno los magos vivían por los meno vidas más que un muggle así que lucía como de unos 25 pero por la fecha en el calendario diría que tenía 30. Me di vuelta pero algo me llamo la atención y ahí en mi hombro derecho estaba el tatuaje de un fénix, ¡Que rayos! ¿UN FENIX? Casi me caigo del asombro.

¿Quieres acompañarme en la ducha?—dijo una voz detrás de mí sobresaltándome un poco, voltee mi mirada y ahí estaba ella como alguna clase de reina pagana con su cabello suelto y mi camisa a medio abotonar dejándome ver el valle entre sus magníficos pechos, sin darme cuenta empecé a avanzar hasta ella pero a medio camino me detuve gracias a mi jodida conciencia ella esperaba al Draco que era su esposo no a un chico calenturiento de 17 con el cuerpo de su marido y eso no estaba bien. Suspire eso de hacer lo correcto era un asco

Adelántate tengo algo que ver—salí de la habitación antes de que decidiera que era mejor ayudarla a enjabonarse la espalda, jamás pensé que sentiría esta atracción por ella, y una duda tenía en mi cabeza ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos insultos de mi parte hacia ella al final termináramos formando una familia?

En mi camino hacia el despacho donde estaba seguro encontraría respuesta si este Draco se parecía en algo a mí me tope con la sorpresa de que la mansión estaba muy cambiada a como la recordaba, estaba completamente seguro que esta era era otra, ya que la anterior Malfoy Manor había quedado echa cenizas y esta estaba adornada con colores vivos y para nada siniestros. Seguí caminando y me di cuenta que este lugar tenía exactamente la misma estructura que la anterior, doble un pasillo en el lugar donde había estado mi habitación ahora había una puerta donde estaba tallado un bosque y con letras gradabas se leía Scorpius, la puerta estaba medio abierta así que como buena serpiente que era decidí escuchar lo que las voces infantiles de adentro decían, pude ver que enfrente había otra puerta con hadas grabadas que decía Jane, ese debía ser el nombre de la pequeña, al otro lado había otra puerta con un unicornio ese era el cuarto de todos los bebés Malfoy antes de cumplir los 3 años y decía Abraxas sonreí esos niños eran hermosos y eran mis hijos, sentí una presión en el pecho pero no era para nada dolorosa sino más bien satisfactoria.

A papa le va a gustar Scor

Si pero te saliste de las líneas Jane

Mama dijo que era perfecto así que está bien, mama no dice mentiras

¿se le ofrece algo al señor Malfoy?—pregunto una voz chillona sobresaltándome, voltee hacia el suelo y ahí estaba la elfina de madre que prácticamente me había criado de pequeño Diby

Estoy Diby puedes retirarte a hacer tus tareas—dije pero me arrepentí—Espera me gustaría hablar contigo

No señor—¿un elfo se acababa de negar?—La señora Hermione se enojara si anda así por la mansión

Note que solo llevaba puestos los pantalones del pijama, con un nuevo crac la elfina reapareció con unas pantunflas y una bata de ceda negra.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al jardín donde para mi sorpresa las rosas que una vez madre cuido tanto estaban de nuevo a punto de nacer.

A la ama Hermione le alegrara que las rosas vayan a nacer señor—dijo la elfina sacándome de mis pensamientos

Diby contéstame un par de cosas

Si amo lo que quiera saber si Diby puede se lo dira

¿desde cuándo la señora Hermione es la señora Malfoy?

Desde hace 7 años señor—dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido—Señor ¿se encuentra bien?

Si estoy bien solo contesta este día amanecí con una ligera laguna

O entonces debemos llamar a la señora Luna

¿la señora Luna?—dije desconcertado acaso se refería a la Lunatica

Si señor la señora Nott es su medimaga

¿Nott?—dije completamente desconcertado ¿en qué clase de universo paralelo había acabado?

Si señor Malfoy la señora Luna es esposa de su amigo el señor Nott.

¿desde cuándo?—dije sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

Creo que 5 años señor

Y dime sabes ¿Cuándo comencé a salir con Grang… digo Hermione?—pregunte y me sentí un poco tonto por la situación

Bueno ustedes se hicieron cercanos en su séptimo año en Hogwarts y al final del año formalizaron su relación, Diby lo sabe señor porque ella fue llamada para cuidar de usted después de que el amo atentara contra su vida

¿atentar?—dije desconcertado y pensé en la cicatriz que cruzaba mi muñeca izquierda.

Draco Malfoy ¿aún no te vistes?—hice una mueca no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie cuestionara mi comportamiento, di por terminada mi conversación con la elfina Diby e hice lo que Granger me dijo, tome una ducha y me puse un traje gris con una camisa azul turquesa que resaltaba mis ojos gracias a la elección de Granger ya que no me dejo salir de la habitación vestido de negro.

Baje las escaleras y el desayuno estuvo tranquilo, en mi vida había disfrutado tanto una comida, los niños estuvieron jugando un rato y el bebé quiso que yo le cargara, entre bromas y unos cuantos regaños de Granger a los niños el desayuno estuvo de maravilla, Granger se comportaba más como una mamá gallina que otra cosa.

Tome la mano de mi esposa con la mía y la bese en el centro de la palma, sentí una corriente atravesar todo mi cuerpo jamás había sentido algo así solo sabía que estaba bien y era lo correcto.

Pasamos todo el día en familia y simplemente me enamore de ellos y supe que yo pertenecía a este lugar, tuve que ir al despacho para tratar de averiguar un par de cosas ya que antes no había podido llegar a él, y me sorprendí cuando descubrí algunas fotos de Hogwarts donde Granger y yo salíamos, y luego otras donde salíamos tomados de la mano y en otra ella vestía con un traje de novia blanco y luego en otras ella lucía un hermoso vientre y yo la abrazaba, había algunas más donde ella y yo salíamos con Potter y Weasley y otras personas que pude reconocer como Theodore Nott, Zabini, Luna, Ginny Weasly y otras más en todas yo sonreía y parecía que de verdad disfrutaba su compañia.

También descubrí que Granger trabajaba como abogada en leyes mágicas y yo manejaba las empresas Malfoy.

Baje y note como un murmullo se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta del salón principal, y al abrir las puertas un:

¡SORPRESA!—Resonó en todo el salón, pude reconocer a algunos y a otros definitivamente jamás había visto pero aún así agradecí sus felicitaciones.

Pide un deseo mi amor—dijo la voz de Granger sosteniendo un pequeño pastel al lado de los niños mientras Luna cargaba al pequeño Abraxas a su lado y Theo estaba al lado de Luna con unas niñas idénticas con el cabello castaño como él pero con los ojos soñadores azules de Luna de unos 3 años.

Sople las velas y pensé "Quiero esta vida"

Felicidades Draco—dijo la voz de Harry Potter a un lado de mí, y luego vino las felicitaciones de la pequeña Weasley que ya no era tan pequeña

Felicidades Draco—dijo

Si un año más viejo—dijo otra voz, me voltee y para mi sorpresa era Ronald Weasley y a su lado estaba Pansy Parkinson muy embarazada

Lamentamos la tardanza Ron quería que primero fuéramos a nuestra consulta para que nos dijeran el sexo del bebe—dijo Pansy con una sonrisa

¿y bien?—dijo Ginny centrándose en la otra mujer

Pues será una niña

Felicidades Pansy—dijo Hermione felicitándola con un abrazo, bien esto sí que era alguna clase de dimensión paralela

Papi tu regalo—dijo la pequeña rubita de mi hija y sin pensarlo la tome en brazos y mire el dubujo que me había dado donde la familia Malfoy aparecía

Todos colaboramos—dijo el pequeño castañito al lado de su madre viéndome con sus ojos grises centelleando

Gracias—dije y cerré los ojos un momento pero cuando los quise abrir un enorme cansancio invadió mi cuerpo y luego ya no sentí nada…

**¿me darias una oportunidad Granger?**

DRACO MALFOY

Fui despertando poco a poco, aún sin abrir mis ojos fui tomando nota de lo que me rodeaba, escuchaba murmullos pero no podía identificar a quién pertenecían las voces, quise moverme pero una punzada de dolor en mi muñeca izquierda me hizo detenerme. Abrí los ojos y me encontré recostado en una de las camas de la enfermería, con la mano derecha me quite la sabana que me cubría y pude ver un vendaje algo grueso en mi muñeca izquierda justo donde sabía que encontraría la cicatriz que partería al tatuaje por la mitad.

Me levante y me senté en la orilla de la cama a estirarme ¿acaso todo lo que pase había sido un sueño? No, no pudo haberlo sido, sentí un nudo en el estomago al pensar en los niños, en Hermion… digo en Granger, esa era mi familia, un profundo pesar me invadió no podía haber sido solo un simple sueño me levante de la cama de pronto necesitaba aire fresco.

¿A dónde cree que va señor Malfoy?—la voz de la nueva enfermera de la escuela me detuvo estuve a punto de protestar que no le incumbía pero una cabellera castaña que estaba detrás de la mujer mayor me detuvo, no había duda era ella—Siéntese señor Malfoy déjeme traerle una poción para el dolor y podrá irse a su torre. Si eso de ser nombrado perfecto tenía sus ventajas. Sentí las pequeñas manos de la enfermera hacer presión en mis hombros para que me sentara pero mi completa atención estaba centrada en esos ojos color miel que rehuían encontrar mi mirada. Seguí ignorando las protestas de una muy airada enfermera lo único que quería era que esos bellos ojos encontraran mi mirada pero ella siguió ignorándome y mirando algún punto detrás de mi cabeza. La seguí observando se balanceaba ligeramente sobre sus pies y sus manos estaban juntas en su regazo, si estaba sumamente incomoda y no había duda por la forma en que volteaba a ver a la enfermera de que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento.

Señorita Granger cuide que el señor Malfoy no vaya a ninguna parte mientras le traigo su poción—dijo la enfermera saliendo y cerrando las cortinas detrás de sí, Granger tomo asiento en la silla al lado de mi cama moviéndola lo más lejos de mí y acercándola a la dirección por la que la enfermera se había marchado. Agradecía la buena voluntad de Granger por ayudar a los demás era bueno para lo que planeaba, la siguiente parte del plan era conquistarla ¿cómo se suponía que lo lograría y formaría una familia con ella? Lo primero era ser amable y dejar que este silencio incomodo desapareciera.

¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevó aquí Granger?—dije en un tono casual y amable para no asustarla era la primera vez desde aquel día que tenía una conversación cordial con ella, vi como alzaba ligeramente sus cejas sorprendiéndose por mi tono cordial y me di una patada mental por ello las cosas definitivamente iban a cambiar a partir de hoy.

Has pasado un día completo inconsciente—dijo en voz baja.

Así que me había pasado en día de mi cumpleaños inconsciente, espera inconsciente no sino conociendo mi futuro, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro en este mundo era que nada era imposible y tal vez la visión o sueño que tuve era justo lo que necesitaba para seguir.

¿Por qué lo hiciste Malfoy?—escuche como susurraba voltee a verla y al parecer no se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz baja ya sabía a lo que se refería.

Porque pensé que no me quedaba nada para seguir—dije cansinamente-¿quieres escuchar una historia Granger?—al ver que ella no decía nada seguí era obvio que se quedaría hasta que llegara la enfermera.

Trata sobre un niño rico sangre pura que fue criado con el lema que los puros eran los únicos con derecho a portar una varita—vi por el rabillo del ojo que ella estaba tensa pero aún así se mantenía en silencio—esas siempre fueron mis creencias hasta que te conocí y cambiaste por completo mi forma de pensar poniendo en conflicto todas mis creencias—No me malinterpretes lo que quiero decir es que siempre creí que los sangre pura eran mejor en todo pero tú siempre me demostraste que eras mejor ¿Recuerdas aquella tarde casi al final de primer año cuando compartimos un libro en la biblioteca—cuando asintió continúe—ese día fui uno de los mejores para mí porque eras tú no pretendías impresionarme solo eras tú misma y quise conocerte pero no encontré ninguna oportunidad de volver a hablar contigo luego de lo del troll y cuando llegó segundo comencé a llamarte sangre s…

No lo digas entiendo tu punto—me dijo

Lo que comprendí cuando esta guerra termino es que la vida es demasiado corta y las segundas oportunidades son muy escasas por eso quiero pedirte que me perdones ¿Me darías una oportunidad Granger?—deje de respirar en ese momento solo una cosa importaba ahora y era su respuesta.

No hay nada que perdonar Malfoy el pasado es mejor dejarlo atrás y volver a empezar—dijo sonriéndome tímidamente y levantándose para extender su mano frente a mí, yo no lo dude la se la estreche

Llámame Draco si no te importa—dije

Será difícil acostumbrase pero tu llámame Hermione—dijo sonriéndome y esa sonrisa me hizo recordar a la pequeña rubita de ojos miel

Señorita Granger puede venir un momento por favor—dijo la voz de la enfermera desde fuera

Me gustaría conversar contigo en otro momento si no te importa claro—dije un poco atropelladamente ella solo asintió y salió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Aquí tiene su ropa señor Malfoy tenga tómese esto antes de que se duerma—dijo entregándome una pequeña botella, asentí y entre a los baños a cambiarme. Cuando salí la enfermera y Granger me esperaban en las puertas de la enfermería

Señor Malfoy la señorita Granger le acompañara a su torre—dijo la enfermera, sonreí era cierto se suponía que nosotros comenzaríamos a compartir torre como los premios anuales pero no se había podido debido a las reconstrucciones. Asentí y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos, ella convocó un lumos.

En el camino a nuestra torre comenzamos a platicar y descubrí que la directora no había mencionado nada de mi intento de suicidio pero tendría que hablar con ella mañana después de clases y descubrí que ella era la que me había encontrado y solo tres personas estaban enterados de lo que intente hacer.

Te agradezco que me hayas salvado—le dije una vez que llegamos a la torre y cada quien empezaba a subir las diferentes escaleras que llevaban a nuestras recamaras. Vi como asentía y comenzaba a subir pero se detuvo

Por cierto me entere que ayer fue tu cumpleaños—dijo un poco sonrosada—feliz cumpleaños Draco—dijo abrazándome rápidamente para luego echarse a correr escaleras arriba.

Yo subí mis escaleras con una sonrisa idiota en mi cara, definitivamente no cambiaría para nada este cumpleaños. Ahora lo siguiente que haría sería hacer que ese futuro con el que soñé se hiciese realidad y tenía una misión: conquistar el corazón de Granger porque ella de alguna forma ya se había robado el mío" pero esa era otra historia…


End file.
